User talk:Dentface
You have new messages (show most recent) ROFLCOPTER I PHAIL. }} WEEWOO WEEWOO AH HEAR SIRENZ IN TEH SOUfsfh CLICK TEH GWAH!!!}} WHAT A CUTE SHIH TZU YOU GOT THERE! AWWW! }} All teh girls and all teh boys are begging to EAT PIE!! MSSH Skin I BE VERY BUSY AND OCCUPIED AT TEH MOMENT!}} }} }} }} }} }} Also, where be teh SkyHeroes banner you made again?}} Martin am as Troo as ze Skai am Bloo wen Morrissa does a Moo after Ah point @ oo (noo word 4 "You")... JK, onleh 3 thangz, Ah dun't want 2 kill ya liek ya killed Blankeh w/ 2 maneh requests... #Can ya make dis ( ) hav blonde hair? Id shall be for da Martin (MySims Mobile) page. #Ah see sumtimes ya won't replai 2 meh messages heer sumtimes, may Ah ask y? #Ah lied, dare wuz noe numbah three. Well now dare iz! *slapped*}} }} how do you get a picture to show up on a blog? Potterfan1997 14:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) thank you Potterfan1997 15:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) BOO! Hey JasonDentface! its Marie, your sister! (I know your not home from school yet) Thought I'd drop by to say hi! Teehee! Neckface 19:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I almost had a heart attack! I finished writing "Why Jenny Hasn't Been Fired Yet" and suddenly... EVERYTHING WAS BLUE!!! But I know what happened and I'm OK now. Da Zorro Creature 22:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Pierce Roberts Hey Dentface uh...Can you put my ad on the front page?Its called Sim Race Of Simoleons. Pierce Roberts Great!That gives me time to finish it! Cheese and Crackers Thanks in advance}} Yeah... about that... The reason I haven't been doin' that is because I don't exactly understand how ta get it up there... Zorro 00:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Zoralina Ello there..... I is Zoralina.... Call me Zorali ^^ Just ask me if you want an icon or picture of your choice of any MySims character. I is very creative. Call me cute if you want to... 16:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Teh New Banner When does SkyHeroes come out? Me forgot.}} Just put it up next Tuesday, when it comes out...plus, we hasn't had this banner for very long. When shall we convert back to teh regular skin?}} }} Teh Polls!?...again I don't s'pose you could let me do it?}} }} It is here! Your RP idea has been confirmed! And please can you join... cuz it was your idea... I am the director of the one and only Camp Out 101. Watch here 20:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Thanks, when did u join? I did in August. Auntlila01 20:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) coool thats soo long! Auntlila01 21:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Star Maybe... dsdsdsddf -Insert whatever here- Continue Featured Archive. >:| *ahem* Heck why? How... }} .......saaa }} Try my ad. I think... Calender report! } |text = The background pictures are all pixalated, is it supposed to be because before it wasn't }} } |text = Ok. }} → → Happy to you! Whatever.}} I like little doggies. }} We're goin' to war! We're goin to WAR! }} What would you doooooo, for a Klondike bar? Gold710 19:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) BOO! We've only had 2 groups of trick or treaters, so I get a whole bucket of candy to myself!!! }} Princess Britt! }} Magic is Tasty }} Regular Show }} BAH!!!!! Sure, just make it quick Teh awesome AU known as Gold 15:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} }} }} Beta Test }} Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *slapped before skeching* BETTY BOOP! }} Polls }} Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Cranberry Pie! O3O }} GLEE! }} Shirley Hags' Christmas }} Aboogaboogabooga Complaints }} An Inclination of Deadly Dreadlocks Sometime long from now. }} Gosh! This dude is back!--Loves of shortcakes. ~Salin 02:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Uh-huh }} }} CHOCO CHEESE The temperature drops and your shivers freeze all the rivers... }} }} }} }} Ok what about checker backround with Poppy,Chaz & Violet on it & the Title writen in purple.My article is already made. Pierce Roberts.PNG BUBBLY WORDS!! OBJECTION! Jack and Jill went down to hill Favor Ordinary Randomness }} STUNFONE }} Well, uh...anyway, can you change it back? I can't find that background in my computer anymore...}} OUCH }} Ryousai, dokusai, kyofusai, tenSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII~ }} --no title required-- AGASHDJFUIASHFUIJH Hi }} SJNFIOJAMEOFIJ!!!!!! }}